Possibilities
by theLadyLoco
Summary: (Previously titled Che Sara Sara) Sharon regrets some of the decisions she made during highschool. With her 10 year highschool reunion looming in the future, she looks at it as a way to make somethings right... Sharon/Alden


So it's probably not a smart idea for me to start another story when I haven't finished the  
other but I had an idea for a new story that I think might turn out well. Anyways, in this  
story, Sharon and Alden never really stayed in touch. They dated a bit during school but  
just drifted apart. This takes place about 10 years after high school and both are living  
totally separate lives. But, of course, seeing as they are my favorite couple, that's all about  
to change... Hope you like the beginning! Depending on your reviews I'll keep writing...  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I know... I don't own Sharon or Alden or anything related to  
the cartoon "Braceface"... -_-  
  
  
  
Che Sara Sara  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It's kind of ironic that I find myself writing in a journal again... I haven't done this since I  
was back in school. And that's been almost 10 years... Bah... I feel all old and shit... Not  
that I'm not happy with how my life has turned out (because I am...) but that letter just  
brings back old headaches...  
  
Well, headaches isn't really the term I'd use... It's more like regrets... I've made some  
pretty big mistakes in my life that I'm not proud of... In middle school it was like I was on  
top of the world... I was one of the prettiest, most popular girls in the school and I had my  
best friend Maria and I had my boy Alden... I know it sounds egotistical but it was wonderful...  
  
But then, along came the hell commonly referred to as high school... I guess hell isn't the right  
term because to most people I had it easy... The student body had pratically quadrupled from my   
highschool but I still got straight A's, was one of the "in-crowd" and I dated the hottest guy   
in school (then it was Jason... Big, macho football captain with nothing between his ears)...   
But I had to sacrifice things in order to get that "perfect" life... I had to sacrifice Maria   
with her individual style and artistic flare... I had to stop "associating" with Alden since he   
started hanging out with some of the punks who, according to Nina, I couldn't been seen with...   
I even started ignoring Conner because he was a "nerd"... I'm not proud of the way I  
behaved because I was shallow, self-centered and very susceptible to peer pressure... I  
thought I had put all this regret behind me...   
  
During my freshman year in college, my brother, Adam, was driving home from a late  
football practice and got rear-ended by a drunk driver... It was a real eye-opener... It  
popped that little fantasy I had been living in... and, because I had pushed away all my true   
friends, I had no one to turn to... So, instead of letting go all my pent up feelings, I   
focused all my attention on my studies and I'm currently working as a 2nd grade teacher   
at Lincoln Elementary School... I couldn't be happier... I have my children, my fellow teachers   
and my cat, Lily...  
  
I don't even know why I started thinking about this again... I mean, it's not like I can do   
anything about it... Wait, I do know what spurred this little waltz down memory lane, and it's  
staring at me mockingly from my desk... my 10 year high school reunion... Ugh... I don't  
want to go but it's something I have to do... I have to face everyone, to show  
them I've changed before I can put everything behind me... It's not even that I want to  
know how everyone turned out... Because, reguarding the people who matter, I do know...   
  
Maria did make it as an artist... one of her paintings is currently hanging over my mantel...   
  
Conner is a Political Science professor at our hometown University...   
  
And Alden... Wow... Alden... They say you never forget your first love (well, he was my first  
everything... my first kiss, my first love, my first heart break... we dated from 7th grade   
through 9th before Nina convinced me to break it off with him because he gave me a "bad image")   
but it's harder for me... I see Alden everywhere... Literally... Alden's dreams also came true...   
He's the lead guitarist and vocalist of the extremely popular punk band called the Fallen Angels...   
The group is constantly on the news, MTV, or in the paper... It doesn't really help me let go...   
  
And I have to go back and prove to them that I've changed... That there was more to me  
than just a pretty face...   
  
  
  
Setting down her pen, Sharon sighed and got out of her chair slowly. Shaking her head to  
clear her thoughts, she headed to the kitchen to pull out her frozen dinner from the  
microwave. Feeling something rub against her leg, she looked down. "Questionable meat  
product and mashed potato cubes again. Does my dinner meet your approval Lil?"  
  
Grinning, she rubbed the almost pure white cat fondly under the chin before grabbing a  
fork and walking back out to the living room. My living room... God it sounds good to say   
that... My own place... No more sharing a place with another teacher... My apartment...   
My privacy... Doing a spontaneous little dance before sitting back down at her desk, Sharon   
set aside her new journal and grabbed a stack of spelling quizzes.   
  
Focusing so intently on her dinner and grading, she nearly fell out of her chair when the  
phone suddenly rang on the desk next to her. Swearing out loud, she shuffled through  
papers before grabbing the ringing phone and answering. "Yeah, Sharon here..."  
  
"OH WOW, SHARON!!!"  
  
Blinking, Sharon held the phone a couple inches away from her ear and grinned at Lily,  
who has meowed and was now staring at the phone with her head cocked to the side. "Yup,   
this is Sharon... Can I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Oh, SORRY!! This is Melissa!!!"  
  
Trying not to snicker, she tried again. "Okay. Well, Melissa who?"  
  
"Haha, I'm SUCH a ditz!! Melissa Pierce!! We went to HIGH SCHOOL together!!"  
  
Melissa... Melissa... Oooh yeah... Short bubbly brunette with glasses... Class president  
or something... "Oooh... Hey Melissa, how have you been?"  
  
"Absolutely WONDERFUL!! Yourself? Well, that's great... As much as I'd LOVE to  
catch up on things I really called to ask if you are attending the REUNION??"  
  
Fiddling with her fork, Sharon answered hesitantly, "To be honest, I'm not, uh, quite sure  
if I can get the time off from work..." It's not a complete lie... Even if it is a weekend  
I'd have papers to grade and... stuff...  
  
"AWWWWWW COME OOOOOOOON!!!!"  
  
Wincing and holding the phone even further from her ear, Sharon tried to dodge the  
question. "Uh, well I might come... So, how have you been??"  
  
"I already SAID that I was WONDERFUL... Now, you ARE coming... We ALL want to see  
what has happened with our gorgeous PROM QUEEN..."   
  
Great, that stupid title is going to follow me to my grave... I can see it now... "Sharon  
Spitz... Beloved Teacher and PROM QUEEN"... Blech... "Honestly Melissa, I'm not  
positive I'll be able to make it..."  
  
"Of COURSE you'll make it... it's not everyday you get to see all your CLOSE FRIENDS  
again after 10 YEARS!! Now, do you want the Chicken Marsala, Fillet Mignon, or  
Lobster?"  
  
"Uh... the chicken... But seriously Melissa... I don't know..."  
  
"That's GREAT!!! See you in a week!! We have SO much to catch up on... Now wear  
something fairly dressy... OKAY? OKAY!!! Bye!!!"   
  
"Melissa... WAIT!!! I don't..."   
  
Click.  
  
Glaring at the phone, Sharon laughed softly to herself and shook her head. Well, it  
looks like my decision has been made for me... Now I remember why I never talked to  
Melissa much... You could never shut the girl up... Well, I don't know if I should be  
comforted by this fact or deathly afraid for my ear drums... Grabbing her empty tray,  
Sharon threw it in the garbage next to her desk and straightened up the pile of papers in  
front of her.  
  
Shoving Lily off of her lap (to the cat's disgust), Sharon got up and went into her  
bedroom to begin the painful process of riffling through her closet to find something  
suitable for the reunion.   
  
Burrowing her upper body deep into the back recesses of her closet, Sharon grinned to  
herself before letting out a loud "Ah HA!!" and yanking out a short black dress. Hearing  
something tumble off of the shelf, she ignored the sound and turned to hold the dress up to  
herself in front of a mirror.   
  
Twirling around and laughing at her own childish behavior, Sharon turned to Lily (who  
had stalked, disgruntled, into the bedroom with her) and asked her opinion. "Lil, what do  
ya think? Simply but elegant. Form-fitting yet not sluttish. Above the knees but not too  
short. Comfortable. Classically elegant..."  
  
Grinning proudly at herself, she jerked the dress up above her head when her cat came  
over to rub herself against Sharon's legs, purring her approval. "Ack! Cat hair!!"   
  
Pushing the cat away slightly, she hung the dress on the closet door (above the cat's  
reach) and started to go back through the closet to look for a pair of matching heels.   
  
Pulling out one black pump, she burrowed back in and started feeling around for the other   
before her hand came upon the box. "Huh, must have fallen off the shelf..."   
  
Pulling the old shoe box out, she sat down in front of her closet to inspect her treasure.  
Opening the lid, she murmured to herself when she realized that she had stumbled across  
an old box of pictures, "Wow, I thought I had thrown these out..." Grabbing a bunch of  
photos, she started to look through them.  
  
Maria and herself in 6th grade making snowmen...  
  
A picture of herself careening out of control on rollar blades, her two old dogs chasing  
after her, probably around age 12...  
  
Her and Maria during a sleep over,putting lipstick on Conner's lips while he slept...  
  
Conner grinning proudly at the camera and pointing to a slightly darker aread on his chin  
(which apparently was facial hair)...  
  
A picture of Maria and Conner on their first date...  
  
Maria, Conner, Alden, and herself, with their arms around each other, grinning widely on  
one of their many double dates during 9th grade...  
  
Her attempting to get Adam in a headlock while Josh dribbled the basketball around the  
two and tried to make a basket...  
  
Herself and Alden, oblivious to the camera, with their arms wrapped around each other,  
just starring into each others eyes, smiling softly...   
  
Smiling to herself, Sharon took out the last 3 pictures and set them gently on her  
bedside table. I guess some memories can be good... Ignoring the single tear that  
had trickled down her cheek, she stared out her bedroom window, lost in her own  
memories...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Covering his mouth to smother a yawn, Alden turned his head to stare blearily at the alarm  
clock on the shelf next to him. 2:35 AM. Ugh, I really have to work on this insomnia  
thing...   
  
Turning his attention back to the notepad in front of him, he attempted to work on the  
unfinished lyrics that had been bugging him for the last hour or so. Why doesn't it sound  
right? Grr....   
  
Rubbing the eraser back and forth viciously over the last set of lines he had written, Alden  
attempted to rewrite the line, only to be interrupted when his pants started vibrating.  
Pulling out his cell phone, he checked the caller id before answering. "Hey Mum, what's  
going on?"  
  
"Not to much Aldie... I just received a letter for you from your old high school and I was  
wondering if you wanted me to send it to you or just read it for you... It seems some  
people have difficulty keeping up with you..."  
  
Grinning, he relaxed back against the bench before answering. "Well, it might have  
something to do with the fact that I've been on a bus for the last 2 months... Huh... I don't  
know what that letter could be about though... So just go ahead and open it for me..."  
  
Stifling a yawn, Alden heard paper rustle before his mother's voice came across the line  
again. "Oooh, that's so wonderful!! Guess what??!!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he couldn't help but ask, "Uh, what?"  
  
"It's your 10 year reunion in a week! That's going to be so much fun... You'll get to see  
all your friends!"  
  
"What friends?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Sorry, I missed that... What did you say?"  
  
Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his hair before answering "Nothing Mum, don't  
worry... Well, I'm gonna get some sleep... I'll see you in two days when I get home!  
Bye!"  
  
"Bye Sweetie!"  
  
Smiling to himself, Alden ended the call and shoved his cell back into his pocket. He  
wasn't even sure if he wanted to go to the reunion. It's not like I have any close friends I  
want to catch up on... Just Darren and maybe Sharon or Conner...   
  
Lost in thought, Alden didn't even notice he had started doodling on the notepad until he  
looked down and saw a grinning charicature of Sharon smiling up at him.   
  
Without even realizing it, Alden began talking to himself. "Well Sharon, I wonder what  
ever happened to you... I probably should be mad at you for pushing me away like that...  
But, I don't know... I could never stay mad at you for long... Well, maybe I'll be able to  
say hi at the reunion... Who knows... Maybe even..."  
  
"Yo, man, shut the fuck up... some of us actually do sleep around here"  
  
Glaring towards the bunk 10 feet behind him, he flicked his bandmate, Jessie, off before  
closing the notebook on his lap. Hearing the man laugh then roll over and go to sleep,  
Alden shut off the light next to him before walking back towards his own bunk. "Might as  
well get what sleep I can get..."  
  
Shutting the door behind him, Alden glanced quickly at the photos tacked onto the back of  
his door and focused in on a picture of himself, Sharon, Conner and Maria all dressed up  
for the 9th grade Formal. Smiling to himself, he yawned then flopped into his bed to get  
some sleep...  
  
  
  
Yeah, so let me know what you guys think... ^_^ And on a side note, the reason I decided  
to start a new story was because I was listening to Avril Lavigne's "Skater Boy" and I  
thought I could turn it into a story... Well... With a happier ending... I just added Alden's  
part after I had posted the first chapter so if you missed it, my apologies... 


End file.
